Althazar Belmora
Bio/Past Althazar comes from a long line of chieftains in the forest tribes of the wood elves. The Belmora always prided themselves on being the biggest and the strongest of the tribes men but when Althazar was born he was almost immediately (at the age of 9) abandoned as an outcast due to his skinny and sleek appearance and his innate ability in the arcane arts that his clan had lost long ago, this loss of magic has deemed his family a subclass of elf who are known as "Desecrated Elves." Due to his magical ability Althazar is known as "The Desecrated Bastard" among his tribe still to this day. Over the course of the eleven years before he joined this academy Althazar refined his magical essence into the ability to summon and throw daggers of material light with the help of an old sage named Belthazar who tutored him and helped him train his abilities to a point. He trained until he was 15 and then he entered the fighting pits of a nearby city to the forest in which he lived. He proved a formidable opponent and only lost two battles due to the competitor conceding, the guilt of the lived he took in the pits still weighs on him today. His time in the pits was long and didn't pay well, only $0.50 a fight in which he participated every other day. Eventually he caught the eye of a noble who told him about the academy, the noble took him in, fed him, clothed him, and helped him make his application to the school, and he has finally arrived, after being approved. Personality Althazar is a decent man, he tends not to be too rude but sometimes has a hard time. He tends to keep to himself, and doesn't like talking about his past or his family but he tends to be kinds to those who will take the chance to talk to him. Although, he can be friendly when he gets into his fighting stance something snaps in his brain and he drops all ties as if he was in a pit and will attempt to brutally destroy everything who opposes him, while in this trance he listens to his higher ups every command to a point like an obedient dog, whereas when he is in his normal frame of mind he still has a will of his own. Appearance Althazar has a pale blue skin, similar to that of a Dark Elf save for the eyes. Unlike the Dark Elves dark upward slanted eyes Althazar has deep and hollow white eyes scarred with the after affect of his supposed to be magicless body being infused with the essence of magic that he slowly learned to control. His hair is a silvery black causing him to resemble a mixture between a Dark Elf and a Desecrated Elf he typically wears a midnight cloak with tightly fitting black leather armour underneath. He is quite thin although belonging to a family of thuggish brutes all weighing well over 400 Lbs and he stands at quite a large height. He walks with grace in his step as if he were a noble and speaks roughly the same with a soft yet sharp tone. He has a small belt wrapped under his cloak and when he passes his hand over it a rune glows on it summoning the small daggers, which bear the same rune, the daggers after sticking to the surface they hit remain for five minutes, before exploding in a harmless array of shards that dissipate into the air, the daggers also dissipate if, someone tries to grab them other than Althazar or if they don't attach to their target and fall to the floor. Althazar can almost pass unseen in some shadows if he hides his shiny silver bits of hair and his odd blank white eyes. Skills Spellbook Althazar knows three spells, Summon Light Daggers (His main source of attack), Light Heal (A basic healing spell allowing him to heal himself and/or others), And Walk In Shadows (A minor illusion spell that allows him to walk among the shadows unseen but is dispelled as soon as light is cast upon him. Experience Tasks Casuals Training